Alter
by Uchiha B
Summary: A corruption, an altered form. Kurama finds himself in a very dangerous spot with a very darkened girl, IY/YYH, Yandere!Corrupted!Kagome x Kurama


Disclaimer: I own nothing

OOC

* * *

Easy.

Too easy.

Golden-flecked eyes glanced around cautiously as his body tensed in preparedness of a possible fight, _'What's so special about this place?'_ Kurama thought, _'It may have a little more holy energy than most shrines, but it's nothing to be so high-strung over.'_

However, he knew quite well just how tense Koenma and the Reikai were over Higure Shrine, and it was so much so that the Demi-God didn't even tell the Reikai Tantei about said shrine.

He, himself, only knew because of the boredom that one day had led him to sneak about in the Reikai vault and read whatever classified file that caught his eye.

And this one certainly did.

' _It's almost... pleasant,'_ Kurama thought, relaxing ever so slightly and was surprised that he would ever think such a thing about a holy place, _'What's so dangerous here?'_

"Oh?"

Kurama whipped around, hearing a soft female voice behind him and he widened his eyes when he noticed that a petite teen girl (who seemed only a few years younger than himself) was standing near the top of the shrine steps.

How did he not notice her presence coming up behind him?!

"How can I help you?" The girl, which he quickly noted that she was quite pretty, smiled at him, and while it was a normal gesture, Kurama could not help the small shudder than ran through him at the sight.

"Ah, no," Kurama began politely and his face turned into his usual friendly, but distant expression, "I just came to look around. I would not want to intrude and ask for your time." He stared at the girl warily and observed the fact that she seemed like an ordinary girl judging by the blue high school uniform she was wearing.

He would have thought that, if not for her eyes.

The lurid black-violet colour of her irises almost tantalized him and reminded him a dark gem that had been tainted beyond any repair.

It actually terrified him, as much as he hated to admit it.

"You may wander freely around the shrine grounds," The girl said easily, "This is a shrine open to the public after all."

Kurama furrowed his brows, a bit perplexed by the girl's words, _'Open to the public?'_ He thought with instant disbelief, _'This place is surrounded by a barrier that rejects the very presence of a shrine.'_ It had only been his experience as a skilled thief that allowed him to even find this place.

Something was wrong.

 _Very_ wrong.

"Well," The girl tilted her head, suddenly looking thoughtful, "It _was_ open to public," She chuckled and that sound had Kurama stiffening into a defensive position, "But don't worry, Kitsune-san, I will allow you to stay."

"You know," Kurama bristled, feeling his transformation beginning to take place as silvery strands streaked his hair while large ears slowly began to emerge from his head, "What are you?!" He demanded, reaching for his stored seeds.

"I am Higurashi Kagome," The girl answered and her face seemed to shadow a serenely sinister expression, "The Miko of the shrine." She stated with a clear wicked amusement.

"A Miko!?" Kurama, now in the form of Youko, repeated with incredulity, "I sense nothing about you!" He had just noticed that her presence felt completely empty and it fulled him with trepidation.

No purity, but no darkness either.

"Oh, wow!" The girl called Kagome clapped her hands in delight, seemingly ignoring him as her strange inhuman eyes flashed with a cheerfulness that was so very wrong, "Such adorable ears! May I touch them?"

' _What?'_ Kurama paused, taken back by the weird request before he quickly regained his composure, "Miko, come with me to the Reikai immediately and I won't be forced to hurt you." He said calmly, but his words simply bounced off deaf ears.

"You look like Onii-san," Kagome laughed to herself, baffling him even further as he questioned her sanity, "But with Inuyasha's ears! You're perfect."

' _Inuyasha?'_ Kurama thought, knowing he had heard that name somewhere before, but swiftly pushed it out of his mind for now, "I won't hold back if you give me no choice." He warned.

"I'm sorry, I can't go with you," Kagome sighed with a shrug and it was very apparent that she was mocking him, "It's my turn to cook dinner tonight."

' _Not the answer I was hoping for,'_ Kurama reached up to his hair where he kept his seeds, _'But I'm sure I have the advantage. A Miko who is powerful enough to defeat me should not exist in this age.'_

Or so it should be.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Kagome asked, now stepping towards him as he tensed at the motion, "I think Kaa-san will love to see those ears too! She's so sad these days since I won't allow her to leave the shrine grounds."

' _This Miko... is not right of mind,'_ Kurama was disturbed by the girl's words and knew he had to act quickly. He was about to summon his Rose Whip when something he did not expect happened, "I... can't move?!" His muscles twitched, but his body stayed in place.

"Humans are a miserable species, I have realized that," Kagome sighed, "Youkai are as well," She held out her arm as her hand glowed a dark purple, "All but one," She smiled wistfully, "He's gone now, but you remind me of him. I want to keep you for a while."

"W-what are you... doing to me?!" Kurama bit out, attempting to move his body with all his strength, but he could not budge even an inch, "Keep me? I am no pet!" He spat out.

"This is my territory," Kagome replied with a sickeningly sweet smile, "This shrine was built for me almost five hundred years ago. I can control whomever I want on these grounds," She finally stepped in front of him, looking up as their significant height difference became obvious, "I can allow anyone to come in or to leave and vice versa. Thank that useless bauble in my hip. "

"Just get it over with and purify me!" Kurama snapped as humiliation surged through him at the very idea that he could be overpowered by a tiny slip of a human girl.

"I already said I want to keep you," Kagome's dark amusement flashed into a prompt irritation before it quickly faded away, "I prefer dogs just a little bit more, but a fox is good too," She reached up to caress his cheek and her eyes glinted sadistically while he could only wonder with horror what she was going to do with him, "Does a Kitsune know how to 'sit'?"

He was screwed.


End file.
